Open Your Eyes to the Possibilities
by VolleyballWriter
Summary: Lily and James are close friends, while James is ready to try a relationship, Lily is not. Along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Natalie Hawthorne, and Taylor Darnley


I've got other fics out, but please do R/R this one! They are in their fifth year in this fic. Disclaimer: JKR owns everything, I may just own Natalie and Taylor!(  
  
Chapter 1- A New Year  
  
Lily anxiously awaited outside the barriers between nine and ten. She soon recognized a familiar face.  
  
"Natalie!" squealed Lily.  
  
An athletic looking girl with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a summer tan quickly turned at the mention of her name.  
  
"Lily! Oh it's so good to see you!" said Natalie, engulfing Lily in a hug.  
  
"We need to go, the train leaves in fifteen minutes and I want to get our compartment," said Lily.  
  
The girls found their compartment and began to discuss their summers when a group of girls walked in.  
  
"Oh look, if it isn't the Gryffindor Goddesses," said a Slytherin 5th year named Meagan.  
  
"Make that three," said a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped into the compartment.  
  
"If you don't mind, we goddesses do not like being in the presence of a group of Slytherin sluts," replied Natalie.  
  
"We'll settle this later," huffed Meagan before leaving the compartment with her posse close behind.  
  
"We were wondering if you were going to show up Taylor," said Lily.  
  
"My mum had floo trouble, otherwise I would have been here sooner," she replied.  
  
"So how was everyone's holiday?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Well, my parents took 'Tunia and me on a cruise to the Caribbean. I had a blast, minus the sister of course," laughed Lily.  
  
"My family and I vacationed in Hawaii. I met a couple of hot guys while I was there, but I love British boys much more," smiled Taylor.  
  
"I had a great time in Australia. The boys weren't too bad there. I still keep in touch with a few, just as friends mind you. Their accents are just like British ones," said Natalie.  
  
The girls heard some running down the train corridors to find three familiar faces running at them.  
  
"Quick! Let us in!" yelled Sirius, while pushing the girls back into the compartment. James and Remus soon followed. They quickly closed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"Sirius, get off of me!" yelled Taylor, unfortunately for her she was at the bottom of the pile.  
  
After everyone had untangled themselves, the girls sat to one side while the three boys sat on the other.  
  
"What did you do this time James?" asked Lily.  
  
"Just a harmless prank mind you Prefect Evans. Trust me nobody got hurt, but I do admit appearances got changed," he sniggered.  
  
Banging on the compartment didn't allow James to elaborate on the prank.  
  
"I wouldn't open that if I were you," advised Remus.  
  
"Can we at least see what you did to them?" questioned Natalie.  
  
"You can after we get off of the train, the spell doesn't wear off until early tomorrow morning," said Sirius trying to contain his laughter.  
  
The remainder of the train ride consisted of exploding snap, and other explosions in the compartment, thanks in part to Sirius.  
  
The group of six headed towards the horseless carriages to make their way back up to their school.  
  
Once they entered the Great Hall, Lily, Natalie, and Taylor saw exactly what the Maurauders did to their favorite targets Malfoy and Snape.  
  
Snape had on a yellow bunny suit that hopped around, while he was inside it. He was not pleased to say the least.  
  
Malfoy on the other hand, had a chicken body with his head in place of the chicken's.  
  
"Potter, Lupin, Black, you will pay!" screeched Malfoy before pecking at their feet.  
  
"Malfoy, I'd like to see you try," warned James before turning both Snape and Malfoy back to original form.  
  
"Watch your back," said Snape as he headed towards the Slytherin table.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was great, there were the most Gryffindors sorted ever. Then Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of term speech.  
  
"I'd just like to announce that our new Head Boy and Girl are Diana Spencer from Ravenclaw and Ryan Clark from Hufflepuff. As for Prefects: Serveus Snape and Meagan McLamb for Slytherin (*Insert boo's here*), William McBride and Jessica Hall for Ravenclaw, Allison Wolfe and Justin Wright for Hufflepuff, and lastly, James Potter and Lily Evans for Gryffindor.  
  
"Lily! Why didn't you tell us you made prefect?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I guess it just kind of slipped my mind, easy to forget you know," replied Lily.  
  
"Especially when your mind seems to be stuck on James Potter," whispered Taylor. Lily blushed crimson at this remark before giving a friendly punch in the shoulder to Taylor was sniggering.  
  
"I am not attracted to James Potter," retorted Lily, matter of factly.  
  
"Don't listen to Taylor, she's just trying to hide the fact that she's fallen for Sirius Black," retorted Natalie. Taylor stopped laughing immediately as a look of horror came over her face.  
  
"How, how do you know?" she asked trying to play it off.  
  
"I've got my ways."replied Natalie.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go direct the first years to the common room, I'll meet you up in our dorms ok? We can discuss this in the privacy of our own dorms, later," said Lily before getting up and calling the first years to follow her.  
  
With the Marauders:  
  
"Hey James, you might want to follow Lily, after all you are a prefect," said Remus, knocking James out of his daze.  
  
"What? Oh right, I'll catch up with you later," he said before rushing out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you think Prongs was thinking about Moony?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"You never know what's going on inside his head, so I wouldn't know," replied Remus.  
  
"10 Galleons says its about a girl," said Sirius.  
  
"And 10 Galleons says you're right," smiled Remus. Sirius and Remus soon got up to head towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
With Lily and James:  
  
"This way! Watch out for the stairs, they do sometimes change directions," warned Lily.  
  
"They also will have trick steps, causing you to fall to your deaths," said James, while trying to hide the laughter at the look on the first years' faces.  
  
"Yea James, go ahead cause the kids to have nightmares," whispered Lily.  
  
"What's wrong with a little fun every once in a while?" pleaded James.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with humorous fun, scary fun however, is not something I look forward to."  
  
The first years safely got to their dorms still talking about how staircases will cause you to die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? After re-writing it! Please R/R! No flames! This fic will progress slowly, I'm not about to rush James and Lily into a full- blown relationship. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
